Electrical components in motor vehicles are supplied with power by means of a vehicle electrical system. In these vehicle electrical systems, voltage sources have a finite internal conductance so that under severe loading, i.e., at high supply currents, the voltage of the vehicle electrical system drops. This is designated as voltage dip and occurs, in particular, during starting processes of internal combustion engines of the vehicle or also during activation of other components which require a high current.
In numerous components, or consumers, such a voltage dip can result in a disturbance or reduction in function, which may persist over the time duration of the voltage dip. In numerous applications it is not sufficient and also costly, to provide a large voltage source, usually a battery, to overcome such a dip.